Muestra de amor
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Mmmm sólo diré que es una venganza... Por fa lean y dejen reviews


**Hola! **

**Se que les debo miles de millones de explicaciones pero esas las daré al final así que nos leemos abajo**

**Quiero aclarar , este fic no tiene nada que ver con los otros que hice sobre Mario Bravado, aquí es otra chica totalmente diferente, ella y yo acordamos hacer está venganza por diversión y ganas de pelear, así que sí a alguien le gusta Mario Bravado no lo lea por que aquí ya tiene dueña XD **

**ADVERTENCIA: se supone que llevaría lemon pero la verdad yo lo veo más lime no estoy segura pero aún así, sí lo lees es bajo tú responsabilidad **

**Ahora a leer! **

_**Dedicado a Elizabeth 300... Disfrutalo! XD **_

Muestra de amor

En una caverna algo desconocida, se encontraba una pequeña casa, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era de un "Don nadie", que nadie importante vivía ahí, pero gran sorpresa la que se llevaban al ver salir de esa humilde casa a nada más ni nada menos que a Mario Bravado, sí, el mismo legendario lanzador de tiros de truco, el que traía suspirando a miles de chicas Bajoterraneas.

Pero este guapisimo lanzador suspiraba sólo por una chica, esa chica le había robado el corazón, el día que la conoció el apenas regresaba de trabajar, había sido un día agotador, los pedidos de pizza no paraban de llegar, tanto el como su basa punzante quedaron rendidos ante el cansancio, lo único que deseaban era llegar a su hogar y dormir tranquilamente, pero eso no sería posible...

A lo lejos nuestro querido pizzero alcanzó a divisar una meca-bestia que sacába humo, a un lado de el vehiculo estaba una chica llamada Elizabeth Reyes , parecía frustrada, por alguna razón se olvido de el cansancio y se acerco a ella, estaba agotado, sí, pero algo le decía que debía conocer a esa muchacha, desde ahí todo empezó.

Un año después de que se conocieron se volvieron muy unidos, por que nuestro querido Mario consiguió su número ese mismo día, sólo eran amigos hasta ahora, pero este chico cambiaría hoy las cosas y por fin le demostrariá lo que siente.

Es por eso que en este mismo momento se encuentra en su habitación terminando de acomodar algunas cosas pues hoy su "amiga" iría a su casa a ver una película con el. Término de arreglarse ya que debía estar presentable, luego bajo a la cocina para preparar unas palomitas para cuando llegara Elizabet.

_Ding Dong - _sonó el timbre timbre eso sólo podía significar una cosa, había llegado. Como era costumbre se puso nervioso y con movimientos torpes logró llegar a la puerta, antes de abrir respiró varias veces, luego se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Elizabeth- saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Mario- saludo de la misma manera, ambos entraron y después de que Bravado casi quema las palomitas se sentaron en el sillón a ver la película

-¿Que película veremos?- pregunto ella mirándolo curiosa

-Es una de Máx Jackson, no la he visto pero me la recomendaron- dicho esto se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, al principio la película sí logró entretenerlos pero luego de un rato les comenzó a aburrir, tanto que las babosas de ambos se quedaron profusamente dormidas, todo era un aburrido silencio hasta que ella hablo

-Bueno Mario esto ya me está dando sueño así que creo que es hora de que me valla...-apenas se estaba poniendo de pie cuando...

-NO!- grito- es decir no... Quédate otro rato- ella por alguna razón se puso nerviosa y quería desaparecer de ahí muy pronto pero el la hizo sentarse en el sillón y sin resistirlo tomo su mano y beso el dorso de está luego siguió sus besos por todo su braso, subió y subió hasta llegar a su hombro de ahí por el cuello y luego la mejilla y por último los labios, pero antes de siquiera rosarlos .

-Mario! Que no lo entiendes?!- exploto

-¿que debo entender?- se desconserto

-no quiero ser un trofeo más!- ella estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos la pregunta es ¿por que?

-como que un trofeo?- el estaba más que confundido no entendía por que al principio aceptaba y luego se enfurecia

-conozco a los que son como tú! Sólo estan con las chicas para luego jugar con ellas y presumir su logró como sí fuera algo divertido- sus ojos se cristalizaron había otra cosa que debía decir

-estas muy equivocada yo...-había llegado la hora- estoy enamorado de ti

-no te creo!- trato de que la soltara para salir de ahí pero el la sujeto de la cintura evitando que se moviera

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- dicho esto la abraso por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso, ella trato de resistirse pero luego se dejó llevar por ese beso dejando como consecuencia que ambos comenzarán a actuar por instinto de deseo haciendo que el comenzara a caer sobre ella, moviéndose el labio pidiendo libre acceso a su dulce boca que tanto soñó probar acaridiando involuntariamente su cintura subiendo sus manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca donde la atrajo a sí mismo con algo de presión, en cuanto a Elizabeth sólo acaricia su cuello, al sentir como su labio era mordido provocativame entre abrió los labios dejando que sus lenguas se unieron en un apasionado baile la una con la otra hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente haciéndolos separarse pero ese sólo sería el comienzo de la noche (Voy a morir!)

Lentamente el comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa al tiempo que besaba el cuello de su amada sacando un gemido de su boca el sonido más dulce para los oídos del pizzero el cual comenzó a sentir húmeda su ropa y después de eso sintieron que la ropa estaba de más.

Se levanto de el sofá con ella cargada y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras ella unió sus labios nuevamente sólo que está ves con más pasión que antes. Al llegar al cuarto como pudo entró y cerro de inmediato, acto seguido la llevó a la cama donde la acosto suavemente para dedespués posicionarse sobre ella volviendo a su trabajo con el cuello de Elizabeth mientras ella loúnico que hacia era tratar de deshacerse de su ahora estorbosa blusa, no podía quitársela por sí sola ya que al tener al castaño sobre ella le dificultaba un poco su tarea, Mario se dio cuenta de que su "amiga" necesitaba ayuda así que se levanto y sento en la cama con ella sobre sus piernas, se separó un poco de ella y así la peli-azul pudo deshacerse de su blusa, a nuestro lanzado de tiros de truco casi se le cae la mandibula al ver tan grandes pechos, el nunca la imagino físicamente por que la verdad le importaba muy poco pues el se enamoró de ella, no de su cuerpo.

Ahora faltaba lo siguiente, para que ella le creyera debía hacerla disfrutar, sentir, darle... Placer.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la oji-púrpura acaridiandola con cariño desde abajo hasta llegar a la parte superior donde con sus manos le desabrocho el sujetador, volvió a lanzarse sobre ella bajando sus besos por el cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos donde con una mano comenzó a jugar con uno, masajearlo, mientras que con su boca lámina y mordisqueaba el otro. Ella dejó salir un gemido de exéxtasis provocando una excitación más grande en los dos

Pero ella ya no quería ser la sumisa, también quería jugar así que bajo sus manos en busca del botón para desabrocharlo, cuando lo encontró con sus piernas comenzó a bajarlo, luego lo puso de espaldas y se puso sobre el sintiendo un poco de presión debajo de ella, cuando se dijo cuenta de que era sonrío con picardia, para después con sus dedos aplicar un poco de fuerza sobre el bulto sintiendo como este brincaba de alegría, después de eso hizo metió la mano por abajo de sus boxers, formó un puño alrededor del miembro del chico y acto seguido comenzó a moverla dearriba a abajo con un poco de friccion pero el no se quedaría así, entonces mientras ella estaba ocupada comenzó a bajar su pantalón junto con sus bragas, ella al sentir eso se detuvo por completo para luego dejar escapar un gritillo así sentir como el introducia dos dedos en su zona intima, acaridiando toda su feminidad con cariño y deseo sintiendo como su princesa arqueaba la espalda cuando tocó su clitoris entonces, aproposito lo apreto levemente con sus dedos escuchando como consecuencia otro gemido.

Después se separó de ella quitándole sus prendas una por una, haciendo lo mismo con ella, dedicándose de su aroma cada ves que la dejaba con menos opciones para cubrirse, al descubrir su piel la acariciaba como algo frágil que debía cuidar, creyendo que con un mordisco se rompería

Luego de varios minutos de basarse con pasión y acarisiarse con deseo se decidieron a vvolverse uno, sí ya tenían experiencia ninguno lo sabe, lo único que importaba ahora era que sí lo hacían sería por amor después de todo, eso los llevó a este momento.

Lentamente abrió sus piernas, estaba nervioso pero también ansioso, así que fue deslisando su miembro lentamente en la entrada al interior de su amada, hasta que llegó a una parte más angosta y una barrera: era su primera vez. Se recosto sobre ella para penetrarla por completo

-¡MARIO!- grito al sentirlo dentro de ella, era virgen y obviamente la dolía

-¿quieres que me detenga?- le susurro al oído con voz ronca debido a la excitación pero aún así le importaba lo que ella quería . Ella sólo se limito a negar con la cabeza, debía admitir que eto le está gustando ya que siempre soñó con esto, así como siempre lo amo en secreto pero tenía miedo de que el la rechazará, era alguien guapo y famoso y obviamente tendría ya a varias admiradores por lo que no había razón para que se fijará en ella.

Luego sintió el movimiento que hizo Mario comenzando a mover su cadera de adentro hacia afuera, tal ves el ya era experto pero dejó eso de lado lo que quedaba era disfrutar de el momento. El la beso tal ves para distraerla de el dolor pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo moviéndose placer y puro placer.

Lo único que salía de su garganta eran gremios ahogados por los labios de Bravado. El ambiente a sexo se sentia, las penetraciones se hicieron más profundas haciéndolos cansarse, ella sentia que caería en cualquier momento, mientras que el parecía nunca cansarse, se movía rápidamente causando que ella gimiera más de seguido.

Después ella saco fuerzas de quién sabe donde y enredo sus piernas en su cintura atrayendolo más a su interior, los gemidos , rechinidos y olor a sexo aumentaba la excitación de ambos de manera directa, ambos trataban de controlarse pero estaban por rendirse, por más que quisieran no podían aguantar más, ella sintió como llegaba al cielo en su caliente liberación al mismo tiempo que una ola de placer invadia su cuerpo, el por su parte quedó agotado con el placer llenando hasta la última pulgada de su cuerpo. Ambos con el corazón a mil se separaron con los fluidos sobre la sábana, el salió con cuidado de su interior y se recosto a su lado con las manos entrelazadas y las respiraciones aún agitadas .

-ahora...me crees?- le pregunto el

-sí... Pero deberías demostrarlo más seguido-le respondió picaramente mientras el se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella y le daba otro beso

-tienes toda la razon- se dieron un último beso antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

De ahora en adelante todo sería diferente, no sólo se declararon su amor sí no que tuvieron su primera...

_Muestra de amor _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXD

**Hola!**

**Bien esto como ya se mencionó es una venganza que hice con Elizabeth 300... **

**Además quiero que me digan que les pareció el lemon y sí quieren uno de Elixie **

**bueno eso es todo y estoy lista para mi muerte que tal ves ya fue :P**

**Chao Dani XD **


End file.
